School Daze 10:45 am to 1:00pm
by Midori Jace
Summary: So what is actually inside Ekaurii's Green Notebook? Midori and the Gboyz sneak a peek! What does Wufei now that he's defeated by onna-mans @ Warhammer? What happens when evil authoresses zaps Zechs into their class? Will Noin win at the Unibang Duel


_Disclaimer: Yep, we own gundam wing, and 1,2,3,4,5, and we also own the rights to abuse the names of our classmates_   
  
Quatre: No you don't.   
Ekaurii: Ever heard of a thing called SARCASM?   
Quatre: O   
  
Author's Note: Relena bashing? Who said anything about Relena bashing?   


**School Daze 2**

  
G-boyz: Noooooooooooooooooooo!!!   
Quatre: Isn't this still in the same day?   
Midori Jace: hmm, yes   


**School Daze: 10:45am – 1:00pm**

  
Midori: Happy?   
Quatre: Not really.   
Ekaurii: Too bad.   
  
Anyways, (as you know from last time) Midori managed to get Ekaurii out of the classroom using her mystical-authoress-manipulative powers. She rummaged through Ekaurii's desk and lo and behold – she found Ekaurii's GREEN NOTEBOOK OF FICS AND DOODLES!!!!!!!   
  
Midori: Yay!! Let's look through it!!   
Quatre: That's mean though!   
Wufei: I agree with Midori. We should see what other torture Ekaurii is planning for us.   
Midori: You agreed with ME? The Apocalypse must be near…   
Wufei: Shut up, onna! *grabs the green notebook and opens it* Trapped in the Digiworld?   
Quatre: She's gonna dump us in the Digiworld?   
Heero: I'll kill her before she does!! *reaches for gun but remembers that weapons are   
banned in the class* kuso   
Quatre: *goes chibish* oooo that'd be sooooo cooool!! We all can'ave digimons!!   
Midori: That's interesting…   
Wufei: Hey don't start getting ideas! "Trapped in the Digiworld" doesn't have anything   
to do with us!   
Duo: We're not in it?   
Wufei: Nope.   
G-boyz (sans Quatre): Phew…   
Trowa: Turn the page.   
Duo: The beauty competition!!   
Quatre: *shudder*   
Wufei: I should've won!   
Heero: She probably rigged the contest…I was getting all the votes and then DUO won!   
Duo: Well I am the most popular pilot (not to mention the most handsome one too)   
Wufei: My fans deserted me… I didn't have a single vote until it was too late…   
Midori: I voted for you Quatre-sama!   
Quatre: Thanks…?   
Trowa: *turns the page*   
Duo: A page of doodles!!   
Heero: Keep turning.   
Trowa: *turns the page* Us at Camp Geddie… *turns page* *turns page again*   
Wufei: "I like pretty things brothers"?   
Midori: Never you mind. *grabs notebook and turns page*   
Duo: A picture of Ekaurii and Tsuki Yuuki. Bald Duo?   
Midori: I drew that.   
G-boys (sans Duo): *gag**laugh**snicker**cough**ahem**choke**giggle*   
Duo: That's not funny!! *tries to strangle Midori but then remembers that violence is   
outlawed in the class* kuso!   
Ekaurii: *walking back to class*: Now why on earth did I leave class? I hope Midori   
isn't having trouble looking after them…AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!   
Midori: Uh-oh…*tosses green notebook and green pen to Duo*   
Ekaurii: YOU LITTLE…. *chases Duo*   
Duo: SHIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *flees like a bat outta heck*   
Wufei: Let's get out of here while Ekaurii's occupied!   
Orangel: *walks in dragging Treize* Don't even think of leaving! You try to leave and   
I'll - *points to Trieze, who, well, just doesn't look very healthy*   
Wufei: Umm, nevermind…   
Duo: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *trips over Trieze* Itai!   
Ekaurii: Hn. *reaches down and takes green notebook and green pen* Heyyyyyyyyyyy,   
I did not rig the contest!   
Shut-Up-Sit-Down Lady: Shut up and sit down!   
Duo: Does she ever say anything other than "shut up and sit down"?   
Midori: Um…   
*Flashback*   
Nadene: Can I ref the basketball game?   
SUSDL: No. Shut up and sit down.   
*Another flashback*   
Liz: Excuse me, but can we know your name? We don't want to keep calling you "miss"   
SUSDL: No. You'll just make fun of it. Shut up and sit down.   
*Yet another flashback*   
Ekaurii: Could you write your name on the board, please?   
SUSDL: No. Shut up and sit down.   
*End flashback*   
Midori: No.   
Ekaurii: *giggle* Shut up and sit down!   
Quatre: Hey, I wonder who won the staring contest.   
Trowa: …… translation: It was a draw>   
Quatre: Oh.   
G-boys (sans T and Q): *gape*   
Heero: How do you do that?   
Quatre: What?   
Heero: Interpret the silence!   
Quatre: Oh. Midori and Ekaurii are typing the translation. I'm just reading it.   
Heero: Oh. I'll have to start doing that.   
Duo: Sooooooooooooo…   
Wufei: Ahem   
Clock: tick, tick, tick, tick…   
Heero: Don't you two have any more ideas?   
Midori: Ummmm, no…   
Megami: Hey, I know! Another victim!   
Ekaurii: Hey, that idea has merit…   
Quatre: Who's she?   
Midori: Megami a.k.a. Meg. She's our editor.   
Megami: Me's got the goodest grammer and speeling so's me got to be the editors.   
G-boys: *facefault*   
Megami: What's wrong with them?   
Ekaurii: No idea. Who do you propose to *ahem* invite?   
Megami: the *crash of thunder and lightning* BIRDMAN!!!!!!!!!!!!   
Heero: Yes! Destroy the evil Peacecrap's brother!!!!!   
Trowa: …… Yes, torture him for having flashier hair than I do>   
Duo: Those translations really help.   
Midori: Yes, I am a genius.   
Ekaurii: Baka! The translations were MY idea!   
Midori: No, it was mine!   
Ekaurii: BULL!!!!!   
Duo: Catfight!   
Midori and Ekaurii: *do the big-head thing* STAY OUT OF THIS!!!!!!!!!!   
Duo: *cower*   
Quatre: This calls for drastic measures. It's time for a … FLASHBACK SEQUENCE!   
*Freaky squiggly flashback thingies*   
Ekaurii: Those dots could mean anything. We need to translate them.   
Midori: OK, how's this? *Writes: Trowa: …… (Me too)   
Ekaurii: No, no good How 'bout this? *Write: Trowa: …… translation: Me too>   
Midori: Much better   
*End flashback*   
Quatre: So Ekaurii DID invent them.   
Midori: OK. Sorry, Eki.   
Duo: That was easy.   
Midori: I'm too lazy to fight.   
Heero: Back to matters at hand. Send in the Birdman!   
Kazoo band: Up in the air, the Jr. Birdmen, up in the air and upside down -   
Midori: Shut up!   
Kazoo band: *middle fingers go up*   
Zechs: *appears in midair* @_@??   
SUSDL: Shut up and sit down!   
Zechs: *falls head-first to the ground* Ahhhhh!!!!! Damn!   
Megami: Time for torture… *grinz evily* *smirks*   
Zechs: What?   
Trowa: *brandishes a pair of scissors* *smirks*   
Zechs: Don't you dare get near me!   
Noin: *appears of nowhere* Get away from him, unibang boy!   
Ekaurii: How did you get here?   
Noin: I knew my Zechsy-poo was in trouble   
Zechs: Injustice! I am NOT your Zechs-poo!   
Wufei: Hey Blondie, that's my word!   
Zechs: Do I give a damn?   
Trowa and Wufei: *start advancing on Zechs, brandishing scissors*   
Noin: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! *starts dueling with Trowa, using their bangs*   
Wufei: You are weak! You have no right to fight, Blondie!   
Alyssa: Did someone call me?   
Ekaurii: Wrong Blondie, Blondie.   
Alyssa: 'K! *flounces off*   
Megami: I'll take it from here. *whacks Zechs unconscious with her honking big blue binder and drags him off to join Orangel*   
Noin: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Zechs, wait for meeeeeeeeeeeeee!   
*runs after Zechs and Megami*   
Trowa: Damn. Well, I can always have a rematch with Marta.   
Heero: Wow. He spoke out loud.   
Ekaurii: It's a miracle! Hallelujah!   
Trowa: ……   
Quatre: It's a false alarm   
Heero: Hn.   
Quatre: Well we have nothing to do. Let's watch them.   
Ekaurii: You're going to watch a staring contest?   
Quatre: *blush*   
Trowa: ……   
Marta: ……   
Trowa: ……   
Marta: ……   
Trowa: ……   
Marta: ……   
Trowa: ……   
Marta: ……   
Trowa: ……   
Midori: This one's going on longer than the last one.   
Trowa: ……   
Marta: ……   
Trowa: ……   
Marta: ……   
Trowa: ……   
Marta: ……   
Trowa: ……   
Marta: ……   
Trowa: *pokes himself in the eye with his bang* OW!!!   
Marta: Ha! You blinked! I won!   
Trowa: *eyes go zero-y*   
Marta: Shit.   
*Bell rings*   
Quatre: Is the day over yet?   
Midori: No. That's just lunch.   
G-boys: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
  
Midori: Hey, where's our announcer.   
Ekaurii: I fired him. He was embezzling from us.   
Midori: The bastard.   
Ekaurii: Anyway, REVIEW!   
Duo: No, please don't!!!!!!!!!! Get us out of here!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
Midori: Shut up! 

Midori: Anyways, the next part of school daze will be even better!!   
Gboyz: Uh-oh...   
Midori: I managed to take some photos of my classmates during our Mardi Gras celebration!! They aren't developed yet but I think I've got a photo of Orangel cramming her mouth with pancakes... *smirk*   
Orangel: Hey!   
Midoti: Revenge for the time she took a photo of me with my mouth full!! If the photos don't get developed by the time Ekaurii and I post the last part, I'll just *ahem*borrow*ahem some photos from Orangel's site..   
Orangel: HN!. 


End file.
